


Leather Burn (Noon)

by iskanderthebi



Series: under the sun [1]
Category: Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Gen, I have No Excuse, Masturbation, i am a bit embarrassed this is just pure fantasy, inspired by tie in novel too, mild mentions of a choke kink, no lore relevance but set after efny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: You always liked Snake's jacket
Relationships: Snake Plissken/Original Character(s), Snake Plissken/Reader
Series: under the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Leather Burn (Noon)

Hot rays of light poured in lazily through the blinds. It was the middle of the day, autumn, but then again most days were hot now anyway. The sky was blue and green and the telling of a humid night brought with it the faint smell of acid. A clock ticked on the wall and you brought the jacket closer. 

He knew you liked his leather jacket, liked the smell and feel and comfort of it. He wasn’t a sentimental man, he didn’t understand the interest in things, but he understood you and didn’t mind leaving it behind when he went. He was gone now for four days and you knew he would come in the morning. That’s what he had said, and Snake Plissken was a man who understood punctuality. 

He didn’t tell you much about what happened before. Something about getting a pardon and being tricked by the government. You read instead that he had saved a politician, yet was still on the top of the wanted list. The two of you moved around a lot, but you didn’t mind. Not too much. 

You had tried to make yourself wait, it was just another night until he was to be back anyway, but you were bored that day and that made you think and thinking always led you back to him. 

With a comfortable little sigh you adjusted yourself more comfortably on the bed, his leather jacket around your shoulders, bringing up the edge of the collar to your face. It was an old jacket, battered too, and patched here and there. The leather had frayed above the shoulders and there was, what you were pretty sure, a bullet hole near the bottom above the left hip.

It smelled like him and you could already imagine running your fingers through his hair, the way you always did, by slipping your hands into the collar and sliding upwards. He liked to kiss, liked to use tongue and teeth. Whenever you let your hands fist in his hair, scraping fingernails against his scalp, he would growl into your mouth, bite down on the bottom lip. 

You couldn’t help but gnaw gently on your lip yourself, free hand brushing over your chest. You were only in a thin singlet and could already feel the nubs of your nipples harden at the light touch. 

He liked to kiss, he liked your neck too. There was something undeniably greedy in the way he was with you, but somehow, you felt you understood it. He was a man that never had anything in his life, and who had lost all those close. He kissed until it bruised because that was the only way he definitely knew you were there. And he had never hurt you either, never pushed you into areas uncomfortable. He focused on you, liked to mark your skin, suck on the flesh until the remnants stood out the following morning, and you didn’t mind it at all. You were planning to stay and you marked him just the same. 

You let your fingers pull down the low neckline of the singlet, cupping your breast as you thought of him above you, the weight driving you mad for more, stubble scratching against skin. Once, you had reached up and wrapped your hand around his neck, and applied gentle but firm pressure. 

‘Oh, god,’ you whisper to the empty room, impatiently shoving your singlet under your chin and running your palm hard over your aching, stiff nipples. You could hear the moan that had passed his mouth then, the way his hips bucked as they hit yours. A funny conversation had transpired between the two of you that night, the idea for future experimentation exciting.   
  
The smell of the leather jacket around you, you let your fingertips drag their way across your body, already hot and aroused, and play around the band of your underwear.   
  
There were other things you both liked. When you had first seen his tattoo, you couldn’t help but find it both hot and ugly. The design was cheap and the ink strokes looked like they were done in an army barracks, but the way the snake’s body coiled below his waistband was provocative at the least and you would never forget the first time you traced its pattern with your tongue. The snake’s body coiled downward, the tip of its tail just above the base of his cock. You knew exactly how much he liked it when your mouth slid down his shaft and up the black ink. 

You didn’t need much more foreplay in your head. In a quick movement you hooked a finger under your panties and pulled them off, sat up and shrugged out of the singlet too until you lay bare with only the leather jacket still behind you.

Every shift made the jacket brush against your skin in a way that was almost electrifying, that only made you more needy and aching in a way you knew you would be satisfied the next morning. 

You let your hand run over your breasts once again before going down, finally, to touch yourself. As your fingers slid easily over your wet folds, you imagined him there, fucking you in the ways you liked best. 

He was always close, always touching you as much as he could. If you were on your back, he would lift up one of your legs. If you were on your knees, his teeth were in your shoulder. His hands were everywhere, on your chest and stomach and neck and clit. 

You split your fingers and rub yourself, slowly, just brushing but avoiding your sensitive clit. You were already so aroused you knew you didn’t need long, but not yet. 

For a quiet man he said ‘baby’ a lot when you fucked. Against a wall or on the floor, you could imagine the way his teeth scraped over your ear, ragged breaths mixing in with your own sounds, telling you how good you felt. You would kiss his face and neck and shoulder, biting down on the muscular slope of his arm, clawing a hand into his hair because you knew it made him thrust himself harder into you. And, god, he was a good fuck. 

You were panting now, quickening your pace, the wet sound of you fucking yourself on your fingers loud in the empty room. You imagined him still, taking you face down, his name on your mouth barely muffled against the sheets, the burn of his stubble only adding to the pleasure on the back of your neck. One of his hands would make its way down the front of your body, taking its time, teasing you mercilessly until it finally reached your needy clit. 

He would be muttering in your ear, saying things like ‘baby’ and ‘good girl’, which would be enough to send you over the edge in any normal situation, but he never let you be second either. His hand would find your clit, deft fingers rub tight circles at your most sensitive spot, teeth and tongue on your skin, hot, filthy and perfect. 

With a groan you press the collar of the jacket against your nose, breathing in his smell, feeling the build up inside you as your fingers curled and hit that spot that made you see stars.  
  
‘Snake. Snake!’ With a cry, you come. The orgasm hits you like a bolt of lightning, and your hips rise from the bed as you ride it through, teeth sinking into the leather of the jacket. A tiny voice at the back of your head noted that you probably shouldn’t have done that, but the woozy feeling settling as your legs stopped shaking overpowered any coherent thought. It felt too good, and you missed him.

Light poured in through the window. The clock ticked on the wall. Lazily, still catching your breath, you raise your slick fingers and put them into your mouth.   
  
Just until morning. You could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> finger guns


End file.
